A little Prank on Jessica
by Sammieexx
Summary: Everyone is fed up of Jessica's little fantasies about the Cullen boys so what will happen when the Cullens take it into there own hands to get a little payback? Vampire & Human. please R&R, Rated T just to be safe.
1. A plan is born!

A little prank on Jessica…

BPOV

Edward sighed in frustration. We were sat in the cafeteria eating dinner (well I was, the Cullen's were pretending to nibble there apple's).

"What's up Edward you've been frustrated all lunch?" I questioned suspicious to what he was keeping from me.

"Yeah Eddie-poo, what's up?" Rose laughed mocking me, and Edward with his name.

"Shut it Rose, and Bella it's Jessica, her fantasies are getting out of control." He groaned,

"Mike?" I asked, though I knew who it was,

"No it seems Jessica has a thing for all of the Cullen boys" He murmured while me, Alice and Rosalie turned to glare at her.

She looked away, mortified to have been caught staring at my fiancé. Not that she knew that though. We needed revenge and a way to keep her away from our men.

EPOV

I was sat eating dinner next to my beautiful fiancé when Jessica interrupted my thoughts screaming her fantasies in my head.

Edward should so be with me I don't know what he's doing with Bella. I mean she's not pretty.

I sighed frustrated then looked to find Bella staring at me.

"What's up Edward you've been frustrated all lunch?" I didn't know whether to lie or tell her. She was cute when she was angry but I didn't want her getting hurt or doing something she regretted.

"Yeah Eddie-poo, what's up?" Rosalie mocked while I glared at her. She had to get used to the fact Bella would be joining our family. And don't get me started on the nickname.

Shut it Rose, and Bella it's Jessica, her fantasies are getting out of control." I groaned, hoping Bella would understand what I was getting at,

"Mike?" she asked, though I knew she knew who it was,

"No it seems Jessica has a thing for all of the Cullen boys" I murmured just low enough for her to here though I know Alice and Rose heard it loud and clear.

They turned to glare at Jessica while I gazed adoringly at my fiancé. I then watch Bella's plan unfold in Bella's head and I became that bit more proud of my bride to be.

APOV

It was just after I heard about Jessica's fantasies with my Jasper and my brothers that I saw Bella's brilliant plan come to life in my head. Once I came back from my vision the others were staring at me (apart from Edward) questioning while a big smirk appeared on my face. This plan was going to be amazing.


	2. Authors NoteDisclaimer

Disclaimer

Hey,

Sorry this isn't a update. I just need to add that I Do Not own anything Twilight. Will update soon.

Beth x


	3. Worried Phone Calls

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not own anything twilight…. Unfortunately

**BPOV**

While Alice turned to grin at me, after her vision, relief spread across the Cullen's face as they new it wasn't serious. I was sure I held a smug grin as the Cullen's then began to question me on what was going to happen.

"Bella, you know what Alice saw?" Emmett boomed, causing the whole cafeteria to turn there confused faces to us. I laughed at his dumbfounded expression and ended up nearly choking myself to death. Edward was rubbing my back and I felt Jaspers calming waves wash through me. I calmed down and threw a thankful glance at Jasper. I then turned to face Emmett ready to explain mission Destroy Jessica Stanley.

"I never new you had it in you Bella" Rose stated after I explained my plan though I new she would help me because she didn't enjoy Jessica's thoughts about her husband any more than I liked Jessica's thoughts about my fiancé.

"Well I do have my moments" I glared back at her and saw Emmett trying to hold in his laughter while trying to calm Rosalie so as not to get another smack on the back of the head from her. I grinned at him and went in for a high five. He nearly broke my hand and Edward was they're again glaring at Emmett while pulling me close into his side to which I had no objections.

EPOV

We were all sat (apart from Emmett and Alice) around the phone in our living room waiting for a call that Alice had predicted, from Carlisle checking we weren't in any trouble yet. He and Esme had decided to take a vacation for a week, which was very rare of them and Bella would be staying with us as Charlie had decided to extend his fishing trip with Billy. We thought this lucky as this was the week Alice had seen our plan for Jessica take place and we didn't want any adults ruining our fun.

I must admit this type of behaviour wasn't normal for me but I must admit Jessica's unhealthy obsession with me and my brothers forced my decision. Though the fact that she was thinking Bella wasn't good enough for me was absurd and I can't wait to show her that the Cullen's stick together. And by Cullen's that means Bella too.

I must say I was very impressed by Bella's plan. She makes me so proud and it makes me love her even more because of how she's so modest. Except when she's teasing Rosalie. Jasper can barely be in the same room as Rose when Bella's around because of all the anger radiating off of her. That's why he and Emmett decided to take this part of the plan. To get away from all the hate vibes between Bella and Rosalie. And Emmett obviously wanted to stay and tease Bella, which is why I made him go with Jasper, and Alice helped me as she could see the trouble he would get in with her.

I must say I am rather angry at Rose for not excepting Bella into our family like the rest of us but we cant all be as hyper as Alice or as calm as Jasper or as funny as Emmett. Yes I just described Emmett as funny. What has the world come to?

"Hello?" Alice's voice on the phone pulled me out of my daydream and I was back to listening to what was happening.

"Alice. What's going on there? Anything I should know about" Esme was suspicious. Figures Alice never answers the phone. She's to busy playing dress up with Bella or planning shopping trips or scheming ways to get things she wants. Evil Pixie.

"Nope" popping the 'p' She was such a good liar considering we were all huddled around the phone waiting for this phone call to be over so we could get on with our Destroy Jessica Stanley mission. Did I mention this pixie was evil?

"Well, Bella's here if that's what your getting at. Charlie's extended his fishing trip for the rest of the week so we figured Bella could stay here. I was just about to give her this makeover with this new blue mascara that complements her eyes perfe-" Esme cut her off, knowing what Alice was like when you got her started.

"Ok well I've got to rush off, you can bore me with the details later Alice" her tone disapproving she carried on "Make sure you feed Bella and she gets enough sleep and stay out of trouble!"

"Mum, Bella's not a baby, and were more mature than you realise, its not like we go around pranking random people at school. Were not kids!" Alice laughed but I thought she was giving away to much and by the looks of it so did Bella as we both shot her the same warning glare then turned to smile at each other adoringly.

"Ok honey I believe you and your dad said make sure you go hunting with Bella in the house. Ok Bye" Esme said seriously.

"We will, byeeeee" Alice sang bouncing at the end of the call waiting for what was coming next. We finished the call then ran, with Bella on my back, to catch up with Emmett and Jasper at Jessica's house. With a video camera. This was so going on you tube.


	4. Stop it Jasper!

BPOV

As soon as I was on Edward's back I closed my eyes. No need to embarrass myself by being sick all over him. I still couldn't get over the fact he could run like this so naturally and not run into a tree. I just didn't understand how it was possible. It was 10 o'clock at night and we were on our way to Jessica Stanley's house knowing her parents were out and she was having a sleepover with Lauren. When we got there we saw Emmett and Jasper jump out of the window just as the girls were coming out of the bathroom. The boy's came over to us and Alice and Rose jumped into their arms ready to watch the show. I clung onto Edward tightly as we were on a tree just positioned outside her window but just in the Shadows so they couldn't see us. I could just make out Lauren and Jessica's annoying voices and I knew whatever they had to say would irritate Edward and the rest of the Cullen's

They both had face masks on and I could here they were talking about me. Something about how I didn't deserve to be friend's with the Cullen's or even talk to them. They were trying to convince themselves Edward was going out with me for a laugh and the others were just going along with it. They needed to get a life. Hey maybe I could set Jessica up with Mike to get him of our backs to. You know kill 2 birds with 1 stone. Edward' growl brought reality. He could obviously here what they were saying better than me. Rose was holding Emmett back, (though I had a funny feeling she wished he would just go and kill them,) who had gone into older brother mode. Jasper was restraining Alice while also trying to convince himself ripping their heads off would not be a good idea and repeatedly whispering to himself that it was ok. I was touched they would be so defensive of me and I was grateful I had such a good family. I put my hand on Edward's arm, calming him and also whispering to him,

"They wont have the guts to say that after were done"

Just then our plan began as they put a CD Lauren had brought in the player and turned it on. Lauren realised this wasn't her CD and turned bright red, while Jessica thinking this was the right CD began singing along,

_You get the best of both worlds, _

_Chill it out take it slow, then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds…_

_Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds._

Everyone by this point was trying to contain their own laughter and Emmett was having trouble holding the camera while shaking. I must say whoever's idea it was to give Emmett camera control was stupid; he had the biggest laugh out of all of us. Realising this Alice reached across and snatched the camera from him, causing Rosalie to have to shut everyone up as they started to argue. I was surprised she didn't join in the fight even after realising it had nothing to do with her. Jasper felt my surprise and disbelief and let out a chuckle throwing a glance my way to which I glared at him for. I didn't need Rosalie anymore mad at me. Jasper sensing my frustration towards him looked at me then to Edward, who nodded before Jasper began speaking

"Relax Bella everyone here is confused apart from me and Edward, who obviously isn't going to tell anyone" He said soothingly and I felt a wave of calm wash over me.

"Stop messing with my emotions I can calm myself," I hissed at him while everyone laughed, as I clearly couldn't. I was just getting madder and as Jasper locked eyes with Edward I knew he was telling Edward as he pulled me into a kiss leaving me breathless and relaxed. I began to focus on the task at hand and threw Jasper and Edward a thankful look while everyone else was still confused. Rose looked fuming that she didn't know what was going on and Emmett just looked dumbfounded. Alice looked frustrated Jasper was keeping secrets from her. Though I could swear he mouthed later to her. I was starting to get mad again when I felt another wave of calming influence wash over me which I welcomed with warm arms this time. I then focused on the window and what I could see through there and amusement washed over me as I saw Lauren knew all the dance steps.

This video was going to be everywhere by Monday and just in case some people hadn't seen it we had a special surprise for her at school. Lauren was looking like she wanted to join in and soon they had danced through the whole CD, which we now know they knew all the words to. After it was over we raced back to the house and put it on you tube before I settled into Edward's arms and drifted of to sleep. Monday was going to be interesting.


	5. Emmetts Choice

**Disclaimer-I DO NOT own anything Twilight (I wish!)**

BPOV

The next day was Sunday and I was woke by Emmett and Alice bouncing on my bed while Edward was quietly hissing at them to get down while they just laughed at him. I must say if it weren't 8:00am it would have been a funny sight.

"Look, she's awake now" Alice grinned at her victory

"Go away" I groaned which made Emmett laugh. Edward scooped me into his arms to kiss me before I pulled away.

"I need my human moment," I said, he laughed and put me down. I stumbled still a bit drowsy from just waking up. Edward was at my side in a instant and steadied me. I held what pride I had left and walked to the bathroom, hearing Emmett's booming laugh and Alice's pixie giggle. Once I had my 'human moment' Alice dragged me away from Edward, much to my protest to play Bella Barbie. I groaned as I saw all her beauty products lined up on the counter in her huge bathroom. She sat there for 1 hour until she went to find me an outfit. When she came back a no more than a minute later I nearly fell of my chair at the clothes she was holding for me. In her hands were some incredibly tight black skinny jeans with zips half way up the back and a blue blouse that showed a little too much. I tried to protest but she wouldn't have it and added to her argument that it was just the colour Edward loves on me. I knew she would win so in the end I gave in. One look at her puppy dogface told me there was know point arguing.

I went to the bathroom then returned to Alice's bedroom to reveal her holding up some 5inch heels up for me. Her glare told me not to protest and I slid them on.

"Alice?"

"No, Bella you wont fall down today, I've seen it" She shushed me.

She took my hand and led me downstairs towards were the boys were wrestling outside. Edward and Jasper were in the middle of a match but one look at me and Alice stood there with our hands on our hips and they stopped. I laughed at Edwards face as he did a double take and motioned him over. He stood motionless until out of know-where Emmett attacked him. Rosalie then came outside and coughed. The boys stood up again and everyone made there way to there mates. Edward ran over to me and scooped me up into his arms.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" Edward whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"No, but the way you stood motionless pretty much described it to me. Though I don't mind if you want to tell me" I laughed and he looked me deep in the eyes. He pulled me in and kissed me passionately until I heard Emmett's booming laugh bring me out of my daze alerting me they were watching. Edward pulled back but didn't let me go. He held me close and whispered in my ear.

"You look beautiful. Gorgeous. Flawless." He said and I heard Alice and Rose aww. We turned to face them and we went over today's plan. Since no-body had an idea of pranks for Jessica today, we settled on playing truth or dare. We were sat in the living about to start playing when Emmett interrupted us.

"Now, now children settle down" He said mockingly "It was my idea so I get to choose who's version we play." Emmett was now whining like a little kid and I let out a little chuckle while Rosalie hit him on the head.

"You have different versions?" I questioned

"Well yeah, you didn't expect us to play normally now did you" Alice said mockingly while over exaggerating the word normally.

"Well yeah"

"Bella you should know by now we don't do normal. Where vampires. Anyway my version is the original. They call me boring for it so I just wish I had made something else up." Edward explained.

"My version is were we write down truth or dare on a piece of paper and whatever you pick you have to do." Jasper explained.

"My version is were everybody writes 3 truth and 3 dares down and you each pick one out" Rosalie explained

"Mines the best" Alice chirped in

"Nuh uh, mine is" Emmett whined in his kiddie voice again.

"No mine is, anyway as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, my version is were if you don't want to do the dare you can pick a forfeit out of this tub" She said producing a small container out of know-where. "Some will be easy, some will be ten times harder. You never know until you pick it" She beamed

"Mine is better," Emmett said causing Rose to smack his head and Edward to role his eyes. "My version is where some-one else picks whether your doing truth or dare instead of you. And you have to do it. So I get to pick and I say we play my version." Emmett boomed seeming proud of himself.

"Emmett you suck" Alice whined

"Yeah Em, no fair" Jasper added sounding like a 2 year old which I had to laugh at as I'd never seen Jasper this care-free.

"Nuh uh, I'm the bomb" Emmett stood up and pounded his chest. By now I was in hysterics and Jasper was close behind after all the humour coming off me. When we finished laughing he turned to me and glared. Haha making Jasper laugh was funny. Payback for messing with my emotions.

"So, I'm going first seen as you picked who's version we're playing and I pick Bella and you can do a truth." Alice added onto the end. I groaned and hid my head in his shoulder though I could see he was intrigued. "Edward, ask her anything and she has to answer truthfully." Edward thought for a minute before turning to me. I could see Alice struggling to contain her laughter but Edward asking me brought me out of my thoughts

"Bella, sweetie, What's your biggest secret?" Edward asked. I've got to admit I never thought he had it in to ask but now I new he had, I really wish he didn't.

* * *

**Hey,**

**So how is it so far. I'm stuck for idea's. Anyone gone any? Who's is your favourite version?**

**I'll update soon ;)**

**EdwardCulleniluu**


	6. Evil Much?

BPOV

_Previously…_

"Bella, sweetie, what's your biggest secret?" Edward asked. I've got to admit I never thought he had it in to ask but now I knew he had, I really wish he didn't.

Oh dear. I really wish I didn't agree to this. If I told Edward he would be so mad. Not at me but at him.

"Well, err, you see, well, yeah, well," I stuttered trying to buy time.

"Bella, spit it out" Alice nagged, I looked at the clock

"Is that the time, I really should be going. You know things to do, people to see. Bye" I said making a run for the door, though I knew it was no use.

"Bella," Edward said, he was now in front of me turning me back to the living room. He directed me back to the couch and pulled me into a tight grasp so I couldn't run.

"You'll be mad, at him" I warned Edward

"Who?" He asked with the most innocent expression, he was trying to dazzle me. I looked a way then before telling them I sent Edward a 'run for your life' glare. He cowered away and Emmett and Jasper snickered at him, but stopped when I turned my glare to them

"Well, I was fifteen, oh my god I cant believe I'm doing this" I took a deep breath.

"Just tell us it cant be that bad" Rosalie sighed frustrated

"You'll see. Well I was fifteen and I was at my friend, Matthews house" I felt Edward tense at his name and I squeezed his hand but carried on without pause. "With my old best friend Alicia and her boyfriend Mark. Well Alicia was a lot like Alice and decided to play truth or dare. Of course everyone but me thought this was a great Idea. Anyway we played and Matthew picked me first anyway, not wanting to reveal who I liked at the time I picked dare. This was the worst decision of my life as I knew Mark liked me. He made me, ugh this is disgusting." I pulled a face and they all had eager faces now wanting to know what I did. "He made me put this outfit on, if you can even call it that. And then go home to my mum the next day and tell her that I had a great time with Matthew while still dressed like that" They all looked confused so I explained it to them. "He made me dress like a prostitute" I blurted out and I turned to Edward to see his reaction. He was livid. "But that's not it. Matthew then made me kiss him." I said. By now, Emmett's booming laugh could be heard the whole way across town, Alice and Jasper where holding onto each other for support even Rosalie let out a small laugh, but then again this was something that involved me being humiliated. Edward however, was a different story. He turned to me.

"Give me his name, his social security number and his address." He demanded. I turned to look him in the eye and put my hand on his chest to calm him down. I was just about to say something when Emmett interrupted me.

"Bella I've got to meet this guy, he is hilarious,"

"That is if he's still alive by morning," Alice added

"Edward, say something" I pleaded

"How dare he make you do that. Who does he think he is? Doe he not know how easily I can kill him" Edward said

"well, not really sweetie" I said, he sighed then turned to me,

"Was he better than me?" He questioned and he looked honestly curious

"At what?" Now I was confused

"Kissing" He stated, but his voice was strained. Emmett, Alice and Jasper burst out laughing and I swear I heard Rosalie snort.

"Anyone's better than you young Eddie-boy, your just a beginner" Emmett chuckled, laughing at his joke

"Well, errm you see Edward" I was messing with him. Edward was 1 million and 1 times better than him.

"WHAT?" He demanded. I laughed at his expression and leaned up to kiss him when he pulled back. "Wouldn't you rather go to Matthew?" He mimicked, god he was taking this serious. Everyone else was quite apart from Emmett laughing. I saw Alice zone out for a vision. She obviously knew what I was going to do because next minute she was on the floor and Edward looked very frustrated as she was blocking him.

"Well, yeah Edward about that. I'm leaving you. I'm moving back to Phoenix to be with Matthew" I said looking down so he thought I was ashamed when really I was trying to stop myself laughing. Alice was holding her laughter in now and everyone looked devastated. Even Rosalie, she must be going miss annoying me. Edward looked broken.

"Wha-what? Bella I love you, please don't leave me. You're my world; you can't do this to me. I love you Bella. Please?" I immediately felt bad but decided it was worth it for everyone's reactions in the end.

"I'm sorry but you just reminded me of everything I have back there a whole future" I said, then walked up to him and leaned down till we were eye level.

"Please Bella" He whispered, I then leaned in and kissed him.

"GOT YA!" I shouted and everyone was immediately in fits of laughter apart from Edward who still looked broken. "That's payback for making me share my most embarrassing secret to your family." I said. His expression went from broken to relieved to angry.

"Well, you know what, I think your right. We do need to see other people. I'm going down to the Denali Coven tomorrow to see my old friend Tanya again. Jacob's welcome to you" He spat the last part. I was on the verge of a breakdown. A minute ago he was begging for me now he's telling me he's into someone else and Jacob's welcome to me? I started sobbing and looked Edward in the eye.

"But Edward I love you. I don't want Jacob I love you. Your my world and If you go you'll take my heart with you. Edward." I sobbed. He pulled me into a hug and laughed into my hair.

"Your to easy to fool. That was my little revenge," He laughed. My sobs calmed down and I leaned into kiss him but turned back to the group before reaching his lips.

"Right I'm picking Jasper and Dare. Hmm, Rose you can pick his dare." I said. It wasn't time for my payback just yet. He would get that later.

"Ok, Jasper, I dare you to ring up Jessica's mom and tell her you've got to change the date of her baby scan" Rosalie said triumphant at her good dare. Everybody laughed as Jasper looked around horrified.

"Ok, here goes nothing" I gave him my phone with Jessica's number in it and it began ringing. He put it on loud speaker and we heard her mom answer.

"Hello, this is doctor Cullen from the hospital" He said sounding just like Carlisle.

"Hello doctor, What can I do for you?" Her mom said slightly flirting. Jasper gagged and we were all using each other for support and silently laughing.

"Well, Mrs Stanley, I just rang to inform you that your daughter, Jessica for that matter, has had her baby scan appointment moved to next Wednesday at three fifteen. It seems we were fully booked when she was supposed to come."

"Baby scan? What babies scan?" She sounded on the edge of hysteria.

"Sorry, I was unaware you haven't been informed. Your daughter is 4 weeks pregnant." He spoke calmly though you could see he was about to laugh with the rest of us.

"No, no she would have told me, doctor." Her mother spoke sternly.

"Its definite, and we believe the father is Mr Mike Newton" He added, for the value of the prank.

"Well I will be having a stern chat with her about this when she returns from her day with…Mike. Oh my doctor I have to be on my way. Goodbye now." She rushed at the end and as soon as we heard the phone call end we all burst into fits of laughter, even Jasper.

And that's how our day went on. Playing dares. I decided to get revenge on Edward another day, as now we needed to focus on our main plan for ruining Jessica. Evil much?


	7. My 'baby'

**Hey, i know i havent updated in a while so hear it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I DO NOT own anything twilight.**

BPOV

_Previously…_

""Its definite, and we believe the father is Mr Mike Newton" He added, for the value of the prank.

"Well I will be having a stern chat with her about this when she returns from her day with…Mike. Oh my doctor I have to be on my way. Goodbye now." She rushed at the end and as soon as we heard the phone call end we all burst into fits of laughter, even Jasper.

And that's how our day went on. Playing dares. I decided to get revenge on Edward another day, as now we needed to focus on our main plan for ruining Jessica. Evil much?

I stayed the night at the Cullen's in preparation for the next day and I must say I wasn't to into the plan. I woke up to Emmett bouncing on my bed. Yes EMMETT. I screamed but was then silenced by Alice, who took this time to drag me, yes drag me, out of bed. I huffed in frustration as she whizzed me vampire speed to her huge bathroom. I would have laughed at her evil expression if it weren't me she was about to torture. However I sighed in defeat as I knew this was part of our plan. After awhile I noticed something was missing.

"Alice, where's Edward?" I questioned, now I was annoyed! I wasn't even allowed to see my boyfriend!

"Oh, don't kick off he's picking your gift up." She said menacingly. I gave her my best glare but she just giggled. When she was done playing Barbie she skipped off to her Bella part of her closet. I mean she actually went out and bought clothes for this plan. I mean its not like they can't afford it but still. She through a blue mini skirt at me with a tight white blouse and some black 3-inch heels.

"How the hell do you expect me to walk in these?" I screeched.

"Easy, I'm going to teach you." And with that she shooed me back into the bedroom to put my clothes on. I did as she said knowing I practically asked for this then walked back to Alice. She spent 30 minutes teaching me and she did a miracle. I, Isabella Marie Swan can walk in high heels. She handed me some expensive looking jewellery And the main item and I was ready. We walked downstairs, Rosalie now with us to, to the boys who were waiting at the bottom. Edward stared open mouthed at me before pulling me to him.

"You look gorgeous, flawless" He whispered in my ear and I could hear Emmett making fake gagging sounds, I glared at him before turning back to Edward.

"Well thank you. Do you want to show me my new 'baby'" I mimicked and he grinned at me triumphant that he got his wish. We walked to the garage our hands swinging between us.

As we walked in I gasped at the newest addition to there collection. My baby. And to my surprise and pretty much everyone else's, I loved it.

"Bella, you actually like it? You love it?" Jasper asked surprised at my emotions. Edward grinned triumphant.

"Yeah I do. What model is it?" I asked

"It's a Ferrari F430" Rosalie stated off the top of her head. After that we all agreed that Edward, Alice and Jasper should ride with me in my baby while Rose and Emmett drove her BMW. We decided this because 1. I wanted Edward with me 2. I needed Jasper to stop me getting nervous and 3. Alice would see if anything bad was going to happen and she wanted to be with Jasper. When we got there the whole parking lot got quite as I pulled up in my Ferrari. Everyone was waiting to see if there was a new student or to see who got lucky on the lottery. To say people were shocked when I stepped out wearing what I did would be a understatement.

EPOV

As Bella stepped out I was overwhelmed by the noise in my head. Though the lot was silent my head wasn't. There were the thoughts of the boys not just admiring the car but also thinking about My Bella. Then there were the thoughts of the girls wild with jealousy at the boys stares and also the face I was with Bella. I focused in on Jessica's mind and her thoughts were bitter. Thinking about my Bella and how she should be the one on my arm. Also wondering how she afforded the car. She was going to get the answer soon though as she was with Bella first period.

"Good luck Bella" I whispered as I pulled back from our passionate kiss in front of her next lesson in full view of guess who? Jessica.

BPOV

"Good luck Bella" He whispered to me before walking the opposite way. I walked into my class more confident than usual swaying my hips slightly. I heard a few gasps from the people who hadn't seen the 'show' in the parking lot. I sat down next to Jessica ready for the round of questioning that Edward had promised me was coming. I heard her suck in a deep breath and saw her plaster a face smile on her face.

"Hey Bella," She said. I pretended to look startled.

"Oh, Hey Jessica." I answered confidently.

"So I love your car where did you get it?" I could see the burning desire for a straight answer in her eyes.

"Oh, right yeah so silly of me I forgot to tell you Friday, Edward bought it me." I laughed at her expression. It was between shock and fury. Sort of Shory or Fock. Haha.

"Edward bought it you? Why?" She asked trying to patronise me. I was looking forward to the next bit.

"Because were engaged." I showed her my ring and I heard her gasp at the beauty of it. It was Edward's mothers.

"REALLY?" She screeched.

"Yeah, he bought me like a whole new closet as well. And he gave me a credit card!" I screeched loud enough for Mike to hear. He turned around.

"Who did? Your dad" He sounded hopeful that it was from my dad though I could see his eyes where doubtful. I hated what I had to do next but I new I had to be confident, as it was part of the plan.

"Class can I have your attention." I shouted. Everyone turned to look at me shocked, as I was usually the quite type. "I have a announcement to make. Me and Edward Cullen are engaged." The people who weren't looking were fully interested now. I snorted.

"But you're my girlfriend" Mike shouted and I could swear I heard Emmett' laugh from the classroom next door. I heard several gasps. Jessica had turned bright red with anger and Jealousy. This was going to be a good day.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please Read and Review**

**EdwardCulleniluu x**


	8. Like, yeah!

**Disclaimer-I DO NOT own anything twilight! Enjoy, this is a bit longer!**

BPOV

_Previously…_

_"Class can I have your attention." I shouted. Everyone turned to look at me shocked, as I was usually the quite type. "I have a announcement to make. Me and Edward Cullen are engaged." The people who weren't looking were fully interested now. I snorted._

_"But you're my girlfriend" Mike shouted and I could swear I heard Emmett' laugh from the classroom next door. I heard several gasps. Jessica had turned bright red with anger and Jealousy. This was going to be a good day._

The whispered continued until our teacher gained control of his hung open mouth again. He shouted the class to attention to which everyone ignored. A few minutes later he started again.

"SILENCE!" He screeched, "Now, congratulations Miss Swan though I do wish you didn't have the sudden impulse to bellow it out in class. I didn't believe you were an attention seeker. I would also like to give you a warning for setting a bad example for the class. 1. Sudden announcements are NOT acceptable and 2. Young marriages do NOT end well, I wish you all the best and hope this is NOT because you're pregnant. Now please remove yourself from the room. You will be spending this hour in Mrs Moore's classroom as your outburst has caused such disruption. Goodbye now!" He finished. Was he serious? He moved me classes because I announced I was engaged! Seriously! Oh no. Did he say Mrs Moore? I suddenly realised that's Emmett and Jasper's class. Let the torture begin.

I thought all this through before realising what was going on around me.

"Oh my god! Edward Cullen got her knocked up! What a S***g!" Lauren of course

"Can you believe she's pregnant? She's going to be dead when the chief hears! Oh my god do you think he'll stop her dating Cullen?" Mike, obviously.

I turned to Jessica to see her in stunned silence. That's rare she's usually always talking! She suddenly turned to me. Let the rambling begin.

"Are you pregnant?" She asked bluntly.

"Well, Jessica, I really would like to answer that but it seems sir would like me out. I'll see you at lunch, oh wait no you wont, Edward would like to see me. In private." I smirked before grabbing my bag leaving the questions behind.

I walked into Mrs Moore's room and handed a note the teacher had given me on the way out. I then turned to the class and saw Emmett and Jasper on the floor at the back laughing while everyone was staring at them like they were monkeys at the zoo. I must admit the traits were there. I saw the whole back row was free apart from them and took a seat next to Emmett knowing it was hard for Jasper to have me close. They regained composure and took their seats.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked.

"Hey Bella, that was just about one of the most things I've ever seen." Emmett chuckled.

"Dude you didn't see it, you heard it." Jasper reminded him and slapped him on the back of the head like Rosalie always did. I must admit it made them look like actual twins. Emmett glared at Jasper and turned back to me.

"Anyway, as I was saying before Mr technical here interrupted. It was so funny. You do realise that everyone in the school thinks you're pregnant?" He smirked.

"WHAT?" I shrieked causing the whole class to turn to look at me. Jasper felt my embarrassment and glared at the class causing them to turn around in fear. I sent a thankful smile to Jasper to which he returned.

"Yeah, Lauren Mallory text everyone telling them." Emmett said ignoring everyone's side ways glances at me.

"Did I mention I hate her?" I murmured as the teacher was glaring at us about my outburst.

"Just a few hundred times." Emmett said under his breath. I sent a glare to him letting him know I heard and he sunk deeper into his chair. Luckily Jasper felt my embarrassment and was about to say something before Emmett interrupted.

"Aw, Bella, I know I'm attractive and everything but you don't need to blush around me. Anyway your with Edward and I'm with Rosalie, its time we go our separate ways and go to treating each other like Bro and sis. Its ok, your not alone everyone loves me!" He said trying to be reassuring and no burst into fits of laughter. I looked to Jasper for help as I wasn't that strong but he was one step ahead of me. He smacked the back of his head again before turning to me to say what he was about to say before.

"Bells," Jasper's tone was reassuring and he was using the nickname that only people who were close to me used, "It's ok, Edward's on his way now to make an announcement on the speakers, he heard the whole thing and let me tell you there was heaps of pride waving of him when you were talking to Jessica at the end. Look in about 4 seconds you'll be able to hear him." He smiled and I returned one grateful. I thought he was finished but he added something to the end. "Oh and ignore dim-wit here. He's a little slow." Emmett huffed and just then we heard the overhead speakers come on.

"Hello," I heard Edwards smooth Velvety voice, "Edward Cullen speaking, I'd just like to officially announce that me and Bella Swan are engaged and NO, she is NOT pregnant. We are simply in love. My sister, Alice will be taking care of invitations and if you would like to see Bella and her about that please come to her new car at the end of the day which I've shore you have noticed that I bought her for a gift on the engagement. Thank you" And with that his velvety voice was gone and was replaced by gossiping girls and boys in stunned silence. I smiled knowing everyone would believe him. Just then the bell sounded and I was swooped into someone's arms on the way to the door.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs causing people to laugh and stare. I looked up to the face of my kidnapper to find it was Emmett. No surprise there then. I was about to shout at Emmett when I heard the most annoying sound on the planet. Lauren and Jessica talking and heading in our direction. I buried my head in Emmett's chest hoping they wouldn't see me. Too late.

"Cheating on your fiancé are we Bella?" Lauren squeaked in her amazingly high and annoying voice.

"And with his brother. Oh congrats by the way." Jessica said sarcastically. I looked up at Emmett to catch his reaction and saw him glaring at them. They visibly flinched and took a few steps back, which caused Emmett to grin despite his stare down. He was always having competitions with Jasper and Edward about who was the scariest. Personally I think Emmett's like a big cuddly teddy bear and Jaspers a proper gentleman once you get to know them. Edwards the least scariest though but that's because I'm close to him. Real close.

Seconds later I was dragged out of Emmett's arms and onto the floor with my hair by Jessica. I screamed and I couldn't figure out how she got me out of Emmett's steal grip unless he was distracted. I turned to see Rosalie walking towards us glaring at Jessica and helping me up. I thanked Rosalie and started to walk of before she stopped me.

"This isn't finished, I'll grab her and you take a kick at her." I stared open mouthed but was soon pulled out of my trance my someone winding there hand around my waist and I knew instantly this wasn't my Edward. I pulled away and turned to see Mike there. I drew my hand back and was just about to smack him but was beat there by my personal miracle. I heard the snap as Edward's hand met Mikes jaw and he fell back screaming in agony. I let out a giggle and wound my arms around Edward's neck before kissing him passionately and whispering in his ear "My hero" He chuckled and I heard Emmett gag and Alice appear out of no where and smack him.

We were walking to the cafeteria after the 'fight' when Alice shushed us all, causing Emmett to whine at her and Jasper to get protective and hiss at Emmett who stuck his tongue out at him being his mature self. Alice shushed us again and that's when we heard Lauren and Jessica through the crowded hall.

"So anyway I was down at La Push beach with Mike when my mum calls me telling me I better get home and bring Mike with me. How the hell she knew I was with Mike beats me. But anyway so me thinking something really bad has happened rushes home going over the speed limit gets stop by Mark, chief Swans deputy. I got a ticket and everything. So when I finally get home I walk into the house holding Mikes hand when my mum storms in saying doctor Cullen called, expecting me to know what that means. So I'm like what? And then she was like, don't act all innocent with me missy, you scan has been changed to Wednesday at 3:15. So I'm like what scan? And she's like you know fully well what I mean, and I'm like mum I don't know what the hell your on about and Mike's like see you Jessica and like walks out and then I'm like would you just spit it out mum and she's all like you baby scan." Jessica said appalled. Then Emmett chose this moment to make his self seen and pops his head between Lauren and Jessica.

"Jessica's pregnant with Mikes baby" he screamed before running for his life down the hall human speed in a very girly like way.

"God, how many times can she say like in a sentence like?" I mimicked. Causing everyone to like laugh like. Damn now she's got me doing it!

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please, please, please Read and review. If you haven't already can you check out my other story **_Protection for the outside _**please? I've got loads of ideas for when i finish this so i'm trying to get this finished ASAP. Thanks and i'll try and update soon.**

**EdwardCulleniluu x**


	9. Whisperers

Heey, I forgot to add on my last chapter but a special thanks to **twilight-obssessedYEPTWILIGHT** for your ideas for the ideas and review. Also thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far, it gives me motivation to carry on! So heres the next chapter… Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I Do NOT own anything twilight!

* * *

BPOV

We continued our walk to the cafeteria only stopping to get congratulated by few people. I was receiving death glares from jealous girls while Edward was receiving wishful looks from them (and Eric!), which caused him to pull me closer. I was glaring at any girl who even looked at Edward and the rest of the Cullen's thought this little show was funny. Eventually we arrived at the cafeteria causing the whole student body to go silent.

I walked gracefully walked (after my lessons with Alice and Rose on how to walk in heels.) to the line while Edward picked up a tray of food and began filling it up enough for 2. I smiled at him then got out my shiny credit card from my back pocket. It was on full view that everyone saw it, as they were all staring as though Edwards and mines backs were the most fascinating things in the world. I heard several gasps as the school took in my credit card and I handed it to the cashier. I paid for my meal while Edward took care of his, then walked back to our table.

"Hey guys!" Emmett broke the silence in the cafeteria. And with that the whole cafeteria turned to the person next to them and began whispering only sneaking glances our way when they thought we weren't looking. It ticked me off if I'm honest.

Edward was rubbing soothing circles on my back and Jasper looked pretty stressed, in which I'm guessing, was reaction to my stress.

"Bella, relax. I'm gunna start pulling my hair out if you don't chill." He breathed out a shaky breath; Alice was doing her best at comforting him but was having visions making it hard for her to concentrate. I knew the visions were about our plan as a grin crept up her face and it was that or Bella Barbie. I apologised to Jasper and attempted to calm myself when Edward pulled me onto his knee. That set of another round of death glares from the cafeteria.

"Erm, Edward you might not want to do that it's making it worse." Jasper hinted, constantly aware of my bright red face, which pretty much showed my embarrassment.

"I'll do what I want with my fiancé, thank you Jasper." Edward said just as the cafeteria went quite which sent Emmett into a laughing fit along with Alice and Rosalie, and I'm sure Jasper would have joined them if he didn't feel the tension rolling off me. The whole cafeteria began laughing while me and Edward looked down in shame. "Come on Bella." Edward began lifting me up, literally, bridal style when Alice butted in.

"Edward that's not the best idea. Everyone's watching, it will just bring you more attention." She reasoned but all of a sudden looked like she understood something that he was trying to tell her. They were silently communicating and I hated it when they did that. I sighed in frustration.

I looked at each of them confused as they each suddenly caught up, though Emmett still looked confused. Edward nudged me and raised his head to Jessica's table and it felt like a light bulb went off in my head. Emmett still looked dumbfounded after looking at Jessica being the last to figure everything out naturally.

I saw Rosalie lean down and whisper in Emmett's ear and was close enough for me to hear as the cafeteria was unusually quite, "How jealous will Jessica be if she sees Edward carrying Bella out of here after he just said that. What will she think?" A look of confusion swepted his face but was soon replaced by a rather goofy grin.

And with that Edward swept me in his arms bridal style and kissed me before running out of the cafeteria leaving behind a stunned Jessica, angry Mike and a bunch of rather jealous girls.

He led me to his car as we had half an hour before Biology started and turned the stereo on so we could listen to Debussy. I rested my head on his shoulder and breathed in his heavenly smell. This is the times I love the most. Just Edward and me. I was about to ask Edward the next stage of the plan when I felt him grow tense.

"What is it?" I questioned, nervous of his reply.

"Bella, I want you to relax ok, now, Mike, Tyler and Ben are on their way." I cut him off.

"What, why? And why would Ben be involved, he's my friend." I said slightly hurt.

"When we left Ben walked in with Angela and in attempt to break up whatever it is we were doing Mike and Jessica convinced him I was hurting you and he needed to come help. Him being the trusting person he is believed them and came to help his friend. Oh, wait. Jessica is coming as well and Alice has an idea, to do with the plan. Quick we only have 5 minutes until they find us." He rushed the last bit and picked me up and dropped me on the backseat. I was confused.

"What?" I questioned.

"Ok, so Alice had a vision at the lunch table that this was going to happen and she was blocking her thoughts. Right you know what the whole student population assumed we were doing right?" He looked for me for confirmation and I blushed and nodded, he continued, "Well we have to make it look like that's what were doing, is that ok?" He asked. I blushed and nodded again. I decided to take control so the boys didn't think Edward, my Edward was hurting me.

"Ok, so lay down, take your shirt off and mess your hair up." He looked stunned that I was so into the plan ad was about to say something but shut up as soon as I took my shirt off.

"Bella, you do know everyone will see right?" He asked and I nodded my head. He did as I asked and removed his shirt then laid down. I leaned over the top of him messing his hair before leaning in to kiss him. We were doing that for several minutes before I heard the gasps and felt the breeze through the open car door.

* * *

Heey, i hoped youu liked it ;) If theres any stories of your own youu guys donnt hesitate to ask as i'm slightly addicted to reading them at the moment! I dont like ones when Bella or the Cullens die though because they make me sad. I'll update when i can but i'm going to concentrate on my other story this week. Its called Protection from the outside if you guys wana read it? Thanks and please review.

EdwardCulleniluu x


	10. Questions without answers

**Disclaimer-I DO NOT own anything twilight**

BPOV

As I felt the draft coming through the open door on my back a natural blush came to my cheeks making this look more realistic. I was about to turn around when Edward caught my arm reminding me off my topless situation. I turned my head slightly just in time to witness something I always wanted to see. Mike falling to the floor in a dead like state. Now that may sound nasty but you have to think about the way he asks. Ugh.

A few seconds after, the reality kicked in that nearly the whole school was there ready to defend me against my 'violent' fiancée and I was suddenly overcome by anger that they'd think that of Edward. Kind, loving, beautiful, amazing, generous… Edward. I grabbed my shirt and turned to glare at the audience that had gathered, and to my relief the audience was free of any adults who may think about telling Charlie.

Mike, was now becoming conscious and I was all to aware that he was the one that interrupted my alone time with Edward. I walked forward and slapped him just as he stood up and I heard many gasps from the students.

"What was that for?" He asked and I heard several laughs disguised as coughs.

"That is for convincing everyone to come out here and just walk in on me and Edward!" I screamed at him and he took a step back, obviously surprised by my outbursts to day. I felt a ice cold arm wind around my waist and I leaned into Edwards gesture. Mike began to stutter and I turned and saw Edwards icy glare, I smiled up at him and he returned one more beautiful but not moving his eyes of Mike.

"H-Ho-ho-how did you know it was me?" He stuttered.

"Oh come on Mike anyone can see you'd do anything to separate Eddie and _Isabella_," Jessica piped in being careful to make sure she said my full name. I sent her an icy glare before I responded.

"One its Edward only I'm allowed to call him Eddie and ask him if you don't believe me, and 2 like your any different, your totally obsessed with Edward and you'd do anything to break us up. Well news flash people were _Engaged, _Engaged people don't just break up because someone has a silly high school crush on you. Mike I'm not interested, and Jessica, Edward ain't either so why don't you grow up and get a life of your own instead of imagining things that are never. Going. To. Happen." I spat at them.

"Why don't you like _Eddie_ speak for himself?" Jessica smirked thinking Edward would agree with her.

"Actually Lauren I agree with everything Bella said. And its Edward, Eddie to Bella if she wishes." Edward smiled down at me before kissing my hair. I smirked at Lauren and saw her storm off. The crowd erupted in cheers and the rest of the Cullen's appeared in front of _Eddie_ and me.

"Did you" I began to ask but was cut off by Alice.

"Yep, every single second, good speech Bella and nice handling with the Eddie situation Edward." She assessed. Edward rolled her eyes while a small smile appeared on my lips.

"Now guys, we have 15 minutes left and if you don't mind, then go back to the cafeteria while we continue where we left off before we heard Mike was coming." Edward ordered and they disappeared into the school without another word.

"So _Eddie_, Debussy?" I asked, he grinned at me and opened the car door for me to which I accepted.

As I entered Biology we were again greeted by silence. However this time was because the class was empty, I turned to Edward confused and saw him looking annoyed at something.

"Emmett." He sighed frustrated and warn out. He reached for my arm and led me out of the empty class room that looked strangely like something out of a horror movie with the lights dimmed and a old video playing. He led me to the parking lot to where at least a half of the school was gathered in a crowd. I was seriously confused but Edward pushed through the large crowd holding me close to him.

We arrived at the centre of the crowd to find Emmett and some other kid on the floor with a broken nose and a scratched and scared looking face. Looked like Emmett had been careful about the blood. I was so focused on the kid I didn't notice the rest of the Cullen's there cheering Emmett on and most importantly Edward getting ready to take a swing at the poor kid. I stared horrified as Edward's foot was inches from the boys neck when he stopped and he just ran. Human speed of course but what happened?

What could have made Edward, and Emmett so mad that he would go so close as to beat up that boy? That boy may have been 19 in comparison but was no match for a _vampire._ And more importantly why did Edward run? I ran to Alice to ask where Edward had gone. I needed answers.

* * *

Hey thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. I know this chapters alot shorter but i sorter have writers block. Any Ideas? please review and thanks for reading.

EdwardCulleniluu x


	11. Explanations and Alice's plan!

Heeey, so i left it on a clifthanger and now you get to see what happens :P i didn't reaaly no what to do so it took me quite a while to think this up and i still dont think its that good but i wanted to get a new chapter posted. So please read and tell me what you think ;) ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything twilght :(**

BPOV

I ran after Edward as fast as I could without falling over and was stunned speechless to find him laughing to himself behind the bike sheds. Once I composed myself I turned on him.

"So what the hell was that Edward Anthony Mason Cullen?" I accused sounding strangely like Esme when she found out Emmett had broken her vase again. Edward instantly stopped laughing and turned to look at me strangely.

"Hey, don't full name me missy" He teased winding his arms around my wasted and resting his head in the crook of my neck. I pulled back startled at his playful attitude after what had just happened.

"Emmett, he was screaming at me in his mind that this kid had been spreading rumours about his little sisters, meaning you and Alice. Of course I got overprotective of you and was about to kill his slimy as until I heard what he had actually said. The guy had simply said 'Do you think Bella and Alice look gay'. Emmett read this as homophobic. The guy was simply old fashioned and meant happy." He said before breaking into another fit of laughter, this time I joined in, though there was still a question on my mind.

"Why did you run?" I asked

"Alice warned me that there may be blood and she and Jasper were leaving as well. Emmett and Rosalie are leaving as we speak." He replied

"Oh, well Emmy-bear should be more careful. You don't want to be exposed." I stated

"Emmy-bear?" He asked questioning my sanity.

"Oh hush up!" I teased fake slapping his arm and he raised a perfect eyebrow at me.

"Come on, you need to get to class." Edward reminded me and I took note on how he said 'you' and not 'we'.

"Your not coming." I said more of a statement than a question.

"No, the smell of blood is around the school." He tensed as he spoke.

"Can I come with?" I asked, hopeful.

"Sure you don't mind missing a lesson or two?" He checked

"Sure" I spoke confidently and he lifted me bridal style all the way to the Cullen household were I knew all the Cullen 'kids' would already be.

As soon as I opened the door I was bombarded by a certain pixie.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" She screeched jumping up and down in her normal Alice like way.

"What, What, What?" I mimicked her and was instantly met by her pout before whatever she was thinking brightened her up.

"Guess what?" She chirped in her usual happy self.

"Just tell me Alice." I huffed.

"Your no fun." She accused before carrying on. "You have to make shopping plans." She screamed happily only calming down when Jasper placed his arm around her shoulder.

"I thought you always made our shopping plans because 1. I hate going and 2. You love to do it!" I reminded her.

"Silly, it's not only you and me going this time." She giggled getting more hyper. I swear this girl is on drugs!

"Rosalie?" I asked confused, as she never came shopping with us.

"No, well yes she's coming but that's not who I mean." Alice said getting impatient.

"Rosalie's coming?" I tilted my head to the side confusion sweeping over me while Edward chuckled at the side of me.

"YES!" she screamed letting her impatience take over. She calmed herself down before continuing. "But guess who else you have to invite?" She asked.

"I don't know Alice." I sighed

"Jessica!" She screamed again before continuing in a lower voice, "And Lauren and Mike, and you can ask Tyler to keep him company" She said before turning to Edward, "You, Jasper and Emmett are also coming. After we will all return here for a game of truth or dare!" She exclaimed at her brilliant plan.

"I don't get it. Why?" I asked

"Because, you and Edward will be all lovey dovey with each other, as will Jasper and I, as well as Rose and Emmett in there own twisted way. This will get Jessica as well as Mike and Lauren wound up. Next we will take our most expensive cars, just to wind them up. You will also spend as much money as possible on that card, and we will take you in all the expensive boutiques. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I are going to act like your actual brothers and sisters and we will show them how close we are. Finally we are coming back here to rub in how close you are with Esme and Carlisle and at the end of the evening you, Bella will say 'come on Edward lets go to _our _room.' And that is my amazing plan. Thank you thank you, no need for applause." She finished doing a little bow to top it off.

I stayed were I was in stunned silence for a minute before moving. I ran up and hugged Alice much to everyone's surprise and I saw Jasper move away from the corner of my eye. I sent him an apologetic look and he shook his head.

I then turned back to Alice.

"I love it sis," I said and she squealed and began jumping up and down again. "So are Rosalie and Emmett in on it?" I asked no one in particular.

"Yeah. Why don't we go to Port Angeles now to pick out a outfit to make Edward speechless." Slice suggested and I wondered why Edward hadn't shut her up yet. I turned to find Edward gone.

"Ok then" I agreed, "Is Rosalie coming? It might give us time to start acting more like sisters." I suggested and Alice's face went blank for a second.

"Yeah, she'll be here in 5, 4, 3, 2,1." She trailed off and Rosalie appeared.

"Hey, Bella can we take your new car, I love it!" She spoke with a hint of jealousy and I readily agreed. Alice blanked out again before coming back to reality.

"On Saturday, Jessica is coming, Lauren is, Mike is but Tyler is busy so how about Eric?" Alice suggested and I nodded agreeing with her.

We arrived at Port Angeles soon after and hit the expensive boutiques straight away. Me and Rose began to get along and talk while Alice busied herself going round the shops throwing things for me to try on. We eventually found my outfit in a small posh boutique. I looked at the prices and everything was around $400 or more, but of course, money wasn't an issue for the Cullen's.

It was tight dark blue skinny jeans with diamantes on the back pockets, with a white vest that said 'I wanted to kill the hottest person alive on this planet…. Until I realised suicide was a crime'. I actually laughed out loud in the middle of the shop when I found it only to have Alice and Rose look at me strangely. On top of the vest I added a small denim waistcoat with pockets. I tried the outfit on adding some black stilettos and I have to admit I looked amazing. Add the outfit and 2 hours of Bella Barbie and I would be perfect.

Alice purchased the outfit on her card, as I didn't want to use my card more than necessary, as well as a outfit for her and Rose and we left to go to the restaurant across the street.

As we walked in all heads turned to us and I felt like a celebrity. The waiter who was now leading us to a table in the back corner snapped me out of my trance. He pulled out the chair for me and I sat down blushing. The girls giggled and sat down opposite me.

"Hello, my name is Matthew and I will be your server for the evening. Can I get you any drinks?" He asked pulling out a notebook and a pen. He turned to me first.

"Erm, just a coke for me please." I said and turned to Rose to see whether she was ordering.

"I'll just have a water please." She shot the waiter a dazzling smile before winking at him. He stuttered a little before turning to Alice.

"I'll take a lemonade thanks." She chirped in and the waiter stumbled off in a daze.

"Your just as bad as Edward." I chuckled.

"What?" Alice asked looking all to innocent.

"You two, dazzling people." I accused and they giggled. "So are you guys eating?" I asked and they looked at me like I'd just grown 2 heads. "I mean not literally eating, are you ordering?" I assured them.

"Oh, well we might as well, you may look a little weird being the only one eating." Rose said looking down at her menu, "What's normal?" She asked and I had to laugh at the way she looked at the menu. Once I'd composed myself I looked down and told them what to order and they agreed.

The waiter returned looking a little more composed and asked us for our orders.

"I'll have a spaghetti and meatballs please." Alice spoke calmly.

"I'll have just a salad please." Rosalie said adding extra charm.

"I'll have sausages and mash potatoes please." I smiled at the guy and he left taking our menu's with him.

As soon as the waiter left Alice and Rose beamed like they'd just achieved the best thing in the world.

While waiting for our food, Alice slides me her cell phone which was already ringing some one on loudspeaker. I looked at her confused and she pointed to who it was ringing. Jessica.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Jessica, it's Bella." I spoke unsure of myself but the girls encouraged me.

"Oh, Bella, hi, what's up?" She asked, and I heard the curiosity in her voice.

"Well, we wondered if you'd like to come to Port Angeles Tomorrow after school?" I asked trying to sound hopeful and I pictured the look on her face when she see's me with Edward to help me with that.

"Yeah, sure I'd love to. But, who's we?" She asked.

"Oh erm, Me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett." I said

"Oh well sure I'd love to come, what's the plan?" She tried to hide her enthusiasm in her voice but I could here it loud and clear.

"Well, we are going to invite Lauren, Mike and Eric as well. Me, Alice and Rose can take Mike and Eric and Edward, Emmett and Jasper can take you and Lauren if you like. We were going to go shopping in Port Angeles then go back to the Cullen's to play truth or dare, and for dinner. You are all welcome to come." I spoke sounding jolly.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow then yeah?" She sounded way to enthusiastic.

"Sure, buh-bye" I said

"Bye" I then hung up and turned to see to angry vampires looking at me I smiled sheepishly before telling them my idea.

"Look guys, I get it, you don't want them riding in the same car as our men right? But we are going to make them so jealous. We'll each spend the whole journey on the phone with our guys the whole way there also giving me the chance to flash my new phone get it?" I asked and they both high fived me. We rang Lauren, Mike and Eric who all agreed as predicted and we made more plans for tomorrow. I cant wait to see the look on Jessica's face.

Tomorrow should be good * cue evil grin *.

* * *

**Sooooooooo, what d'ya think? Good? Bad? OK? Awful? review review review! **

**Press the button, you know you want to!**


	12. Dinner Time Arrangements

**So thannks for the reviews everyone, i love hearing whaat you have to say. This chapter is pretty short but i promise the next one will be longer. So please reaad and tell me what you think. Thank you x**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything twilight**

BPOV

I woke up again at the Cullen's confused as to why I was there till I remembered Charlie was out of town. I turned to see Edward lying next to me shooting me his special heart-stopping grin. Without a seconds thought I wound my arms around his waist and buried my head in his chest and he responded by putting his arms around me. This was a position I could spend the rest of my life in and be content.

"Good morning to you to." He chuckled and I felt his chest rumble beneath me.

"10 more minutes," I groaned burying my head deeper into his chest.

"No can do, you need to get ready and Alice is waiting to play Bella Barbie on you seen as you suggested it for shopping." He reminded me but held me closer not wanting to let go.

"I wish I could stay here forever" I sighed and looked up to see him smiling brightly at me.

"Me to beautiful, me to." He laughed before pulling me off the bed and dragging me to Alice's room for Bella Barbie.

I groaned as we arrived at Alice's room and I heard her growl back at me. Edward pulled me into his chest before kissing me on the head and disappearing.

"Traitor" I moaned and I heard Edwards chuckle and Emmett and Jasper's booming laugh.

I dragged myself into Alice's room and was ordered to take a shower and freshen myself up for the day. After following her orders I trudged back into her room after putting my nightclothes back on.

"Right Bella, I'm going to make you look beautiful, but you'll change after school in the toilets and I'll quickly redo your make-up and hair. Got it?" She asked, then grabbed a brush and brushed out my wet hair.

"Yeah sure Alice." I nodded.

"Go to your happy place." She suggested and I did just that.

I was walking down the beach in a floor length white dress, hand in hand with Edward who was wearing nee length shorts and a white tee-shirt and was sparkling in the sun. We stopped near the shore and sat down just marvelling each other. I was sparkling to, I soon realised and we were equals. He leaned down to kiss me then-

"BELLA!" Alice screamed in my ear causing me to jump 2 feet in the air.

"Jeez Alice, what?" I asked

"I've been shouting you for 10 minutes, you're done." She sighed then brightened up when she went to get the mirror. "And now, for the big reveal" She took on the voice off a T.V presenter then turned the mirror around to show a beautiful young lady. It took me a second to realise it was me and then I squealed Alice style and started jumping up and down. She soon joined me.

"They are going to be so jealous." Alice stated and I nodded vigorously in agreement.

She had straightened my hair leaving it pin straight half way down my back. She then added me a front fringe giving me a sweet but 'don't mess with me' look. For my make-up she had kept it light again, using some foundation to smooth out my skin, then bronzer to add more colour to my pale tone. No blusher was needed and she used a thin liner of eyeliner framing my eyes followed by mascara.

It had to be said I did look amazing.

She had also dressed me in some small mini-shorts, and a tee shirt that said 'oh la-la'. She added a military style jacket, but left it open and finished the outfit of with some blue heels (that I loved, much to my surprise.)

"Alice I love it." I beamed and she jumped up and hugged me. "Will I survive in these heels?" I asked and she blanked out for a second before returning to reality.

"Yes!" She squealed excitedly and turned to the door just as it opened.

"Hey guys," Rosalie said walking into Alice's room, fully ready. "W.o.W Bella, you look amazing!" She smiled at me and I smiled back. "Right girls, lets get this show on the road." She laughed and we all walked out, linking are arms, me in the middle.

Like yesterday when I walked down the stairs Edward's jaw dropped. Rosalie and Alice left my side to stand by the sides of there boy's and I walked over to Edward slowly shaking my hips.

As I reached Edward though I realised Emmett and Jasper were also staring at me open mouthed causing me to blush. After 5 more seconds of silence Rosalie hit Emmett on the back of his head causing him and Jasper to whip out of their trance.

"What was that for?" Emmett asked Rose. She rolled her eyes.

"For staring at Bella 1. She doesn't like attention and 2. Why are you looking at another girl?" She asked feigning hurt.

"Rose, you're the only one for me." She stated before kissing her, I looked away and my eyes landed on Alice who was reprimanding Jasper for looking at me.

"Why are you looking at another girl? Am I not enough for you? Does my love for you not satisfy you? Are you intent on hurting me?" She asked again feigning hurt.

"Of course I love you Alice. Bella just looked different that's all" Alice forgave him and I again looked away the moment seeming to private.

This time I looked at Edward who was still staring at me, his mouth now closed. He walked towards me and lifted me up bridal style causing me to let out a girly squeal.

"You look amazing." He said

"Thank you, so do you." I chuckled

"I love you." He stated

"I love you too." I replied automatically.

"Right guys, lets go." Alice screamed and we all went towards the garage.

"What cars are we taking?" I asked,

"You, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie will take your Ferrari. Me and Jasper will take Edward's Aston Martin Vanquish so he can drive it later." Alice stated, "When we get to school, you and Rosalie link arms. That will be a shocker. Then, all of you walk over to us, and the girls will walk in linking arms and then boys will follow. Got it?" She asked, talking to everyone now.

"Yeah, but I don't get why were linking arms." I stated

"To emphasize, how close you are. You and me act pretty close at school, but no one ever seen anyone beside Emmett talking to Rose." Alice said as if it was obvious. I nodded and we each walked towards our cars.

The ride to school was filled with chatter about Alice's plan. I drove again to make it certain everyone new it was my car and I was encouraged to drive fast. Which I did and lets just say my dad wouldn't be to proud.

When we arrived at school the parking lot was pretty much full and people were standing around in groups chattering. Jessica was also there.

We parked next to each other revving our engines causing the whole parking lot to look. I cut the engine and Edward came round to open my door. Emmett did the same with Rosalie and we both linked arms giggling. Alice joined us leaving me in the middle and we all walked into the building with our heads held high.

That was until Jessica walked towards us stopping us in our path.

"Hey!" Jessica said

There was a chorus of dull 'hello's' and everyone looked bored.

"Hey Jessica, we still on for later?" I checked

"Yeah sure, I'm so excited, we haven't been out in a while." She said sounding enthusiastic though I knew it had nothing to do with me.

"Good, me to. Well school finishes at 3.00 so we'll meet you out here at half past? We just have some things to sort out." I suggested knowing Alice planned on another Bella Barbie session in the school toilets.

"Yeah, that's sounds good. Well, I'll go and tell the guy's the plans. You sitting with us at lunch? There's only 3 place's though." She hinted looking at the boys when an idea came to my head.

"Yeah sure, we'll just sit on there knee's" I said and I saw her face burn with jealousy before she hid it.

"Ok, well see you then." She fake laughed then walked away.

I linked arms with Rose and Alice again and we carried on walking.

"Good one Bella." Rose whispered in my ear. I grinned and we split our separate ways.

* * *

**So next chapter i'm going to get in dinner time and maybe the car journey. I'm not quite shore yet. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thank you guys who are all reading my story and i love to here what you think. Any suggestions of what you think should happen at dinner because i'd love to here them?**

**EdwardCulleniluu x**


	13. Journey to Port Angeles

Heey, i know its been a while, Sorry! i've had loads of positive reviews so thank you for those and i'll get the next chapter up soon yeah? I'm working on 2 new storys as well so it wonts be for a few days! Sorry again and heres the new chapter!

**Disclaimer-I do NOT own anything Twilight!**

BPOV

My morning classes went quickly as I always had a Cullen with me to entertain me. Emmett told me jokes about random things and did his best to embarrass Edward and me. Edward, was well, Edward. He carried my books and we talked about anything and everything. Alice talked about the latest fashions and what was going on in the fashion industry. Rosalie talked about what we could do to make Jessica back of and make her even more jealous. Even Jasper joked with me about the way Mike feels when he looks at me, causing me to duck me head to hide my blush. Overall the day was going good and I hoped it stayed that way.

I met up with Rosalie and Emmett outside my lesson and we walked together, Emmett in the middle with his arm around Rose's waist and his other around my shoulders. We made him look like such a ladies man. I giggled at the thought.

Rosalie turned to look at me behind Emmett's back.

"What's so funny?" She asked curiously.

"We make Emmett look like such a ladies man." I laughed and Rosalie and Emmett joined in.

We entered the cafeteria and everyone turned to look at us. I spotted Edward at the food counter and he waved me over when my eyes met his. I untangled myself from Emmett's arm and made my way over to him, kissing him on the cheek when I got there. He hummed in contentment.

"Hello beautiful." He said softly.

"Hey handsome" I mocked him. He put his arm around my waist and we walked towards the cashier with the food Edward had picked.

He paid for the food in cash and I saw all the money he had in his wallet spilling out. I glanced at him my eyes wide and he simply chuckled shaking his head at me.

"You should see Alice's purse." He laughed.

We looked around and I spotted Jessica's table. There were 9 chairs and sat there was Jessica herself, Mike, Lauren, and Eric. There were also 2 other kids who I didn't know the names of. Edward slung his arm around my shoulder in a protective way and led me towards the table. I saw Jasper and Alice had just paid along with Emmett and Rosalie and waved them over to us. They soon reached us and we all made our way over to the table together.

"Hey Jessica. Mike, Tyler, Lauren" I nodded my head a little in each of there directions and they nodded back.

"Hey Bella" Jessica replied.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper all sat down pulling us onto their laps. I leaned into Edwards embrace and settled were I was. I saw Lauren and Jessica sending us daggers and smiled at them.

"So does everyone know the plan for tonight?" Alice asked breaking the tense silence in which Edward was playing with my hair.

"Yeah, Me and Lauren are riding in Edwards car and Mike and Eric are riding in Bella's car. We go shopping then go to your house to play truth or dare." Jessica said, speaking for everyone else.

"Yeah" I started to reply when Alice interrupted me.

"Oh, my, god!" She squealed while everyone but Edward looked at her questioning her sanity. Edward simply shook his head in disapproval. Alice sent him a glare and carried on without hesitating. "We should have a sleepover!" She said squealing again effectively bursting my eardrums. Well maybe not but close enough.

Everyone agreed, though Jasper seemed to hesitate. He soon agreed though after he saw how much Alice wanted it. I was almost positive there was a bribe in there to.

"Ok, so you should totally check you can come." Alice suggested.

Lunch carried on like that, everyone discussing tonight while Edward played with my hair and kept whispering in my ear. Every time he spoke to me I would receive fresh glares from Jessica and Lauren, which I would me with a warm smile. Mike and Eric were also sending glares at Edward while Edward just seemed to ignore them I could tell there thoughts were bothering him.

When lunch finished Edward took my tray, emptying it and took my hand as we walked to biology. We were 5 minutes early so Edward pulled me onto his lap once more, though this time he took to kissing me senseless. Every thing around me disappeared and it was like he was the only one there. My hands twisted in his hair and his wrapped around my waist.

We were interrupted when I heard someone clear their throats and several giggles. I turned to see the class was full and everyone was staring at us. When I turned to see who had cleared their throat I saw it was the teacher. I blushed and ducked my head returning to my own seat while the teacher shook his head in disapproval.

Apart from that and me getting hit in the head by a volley ball as I was staring at Edward in his P.E kit the day wet quick and before I even had chance to make an escape Alice had me in the toilets ready to do a quick Bella Barbie session.

She had a large back filled with make-up and hair styling things in her car that Rosalie had already fetched. She picked up some curlers and curled my hair loosely. She then straightened out my fringe while Rosalie worked on my make-up. She touched up my mascara and eyeliner. She wiped off the foundation and bronzer only replacing it with a light coat of foundation.

Alice pulled my outfit out of the bag and shoved it to me and pointed to a toilet cubicle. We did all of this wordlessly. I came out of the stall a few minutes later surprised to find Rosalie and Alice had also changed. Alice had on a flowery playsuit that suited her petit frame and added flowery heels that matched.

Rosalie had on light pick shorts that she had pulled up past her waist and tucked in a white see through blouse. She completed the look with a long blazer and came out looking amazing.

We linked out still not speaking a word and walked out of the empty toilets.

As soon as my heels made contact with the parking lot floor Edward's head shot up. I grinned as he looked close to death as Lauren and Jessica babbled onto him about what they planned on buying. They stopped when they saw us walking towards them and made there way over to Mike and Eric who were awkwardly stood together.

"Hey guys" I said when we reached them. They all replied saying 'hey' and I walked towards Edward.

"I'll see you at Port Angeles yeah?" I checked looking up at him.

"Yeah sure." He replied leaning down to place a swift kiss on my lips then whispered in my ear "I'll call you in a few minutes." I shivered and he grinned before walking to Emmett and Jasper who were stood uncomfortably with Jessica and Lauren.

"Rose are you driving?" I asked her as we all got to my car.

"Sure if you don't mind. I fixed this up for you last night so it goes faster now." She winked at me and I passed her the keys.

"You work on cars?" Mike asked in disbelief.

"Yep, she's better than any mechanic you'll find." Alice said. They shook there heads in shock as we jumped in the car. Alice and Rosalie decided to intentionally inflict pain on me by sitting me in the middle back seat in between Mike and Eric. I groaned as I took the seat and I saw Mikes hand twitch toward my leg.

My phone began ringing and I sighed in relief as well as shoot Alice a glare. She'd set my ring tone to Love Games by Lady Gaga. Was she mad? I hated Lady Gaga!

"Who's that?" Mike asked trying to look at my phone that I was getting out of my bag. I pulled out my new iphone 4 and he gasped.

"You have the new Iphone?" He asked shocked.

"Yep, and its Edward." I laughed and picked up the phone as Rosalie's and Alice's began ringing.

"Hey handsome" I said into the phone and saw Mike role his eyes.

"Hey gorgeous." He replied and I could tell he was smirking.

"What's up?" I asked pretending to sound concerned.

"Nothing, I just felt like ringing my beautiful fiancé." He laughed.

"Ok, so what you doing?" I asked him.

"Driving." He answered, "You?"

"Sat in the back seat of _my_ own car." I said knowing Rose would here me. She turned back and rolled her eyes at me while talking to Emmett.

"And why are you sat in the back seat?" He chuckled.

"Because Rose wanted to drive and Alice called shot gun" I huffed.

"Well sorry honey, Alice is an unstoppable force of nature" He replied sounding a little remorseful. I began to laugh. "Jasper what was that for?" I heard him shout.

"You shouldn't tease my girlfriend!" I heard Jasper reply sounding calm. I laughed again which caught Edward's attention.

"Hey, don't laugh at me!" He said pretending to sound hurt.

"Sorry hot stuff" I laughed at the nickname I used and he joined in.

"Ok well were just pulling up now, were are you?" He asked.

"About 2 minutes away. I'll be there in 2, bye!" I answered.

"Bye, I love you!" He said. I laughed knowing what he had in store.

"I love you more!" I replied.

"No, I love you more!" he insisted.

"Not possible I love you more." I laughed.

"I love you more!" He said.

"I lo" I was cut off when Mike took the phone out of my hand and put it down. "Excuse me?" I said turning to Mike.

"Where here! And you know how annoying that is?" He defended himself.

We pulled up in the mall and I pushed Mike out of the car and followed him out.

"Jealous fool" I muttered under my breath and heard Alice and Rosalie giggle. I spotted Edward leaning on his Aston Martin Vanquish and made my way over to him.

"Hey" I whispered in his ear wrapping my arms around him and snuggling my head into his chest.

"Hey to you to" He laughed wrapping his arm around me and leading us over to the others who were standing in a group.

"Lets hit the shops!" Alice squealed and dragged me into the first one she saw. The rest followed us a little less enthusiastically than Alice. Or a lot.

* * *

**So there it was! REVIEW! please *Alice pout***

**EdwardCulleniluu x**


	14. Paranoid Emmett

**I know its been a while, sorry ive had stuff to do. Its short but i was rushing to get it on today. Anyway here it is!**

**Disclaimer-I do NOT own anything twilight**

BPOV

We walked into the first shop, which just happened to be an expensive designer that Alice was obsessed with. I wonder who planned this? Hmm.

Alice walked straight in and greeted the assistant by name. I sighed disappointedly and laughed when Alice sent me a glare. I grabbed Edwards's hand and dragged him after Alice. While he moaned about shopping to Emmett and Jasper I looked around the clothes picking out outfits that I knew Alice would choose for me and were fairly expensive. I picked up and up a pair of skinny jeans to Alice and she nodded and grinned at me manically. I threw them over my arm and continued looking. I held a mini skirt up to Edward and grinned when he gasped in shock. I put the skirt back and looked at the tops on show. I looked to Rosalie who was walking towards me and saw she already had about 8 things to try on. She looked in my arms and smiled.

"At least you picked something." She laughed and I blushed like crazy. Edward smiled and pulled me to him. Rosalie handed me 3 tops and a skirt. "I picked you these." She smiled and walked away again. I shook my head at her and carried on looking at the clothes. I picked another top and walked to Alice who was making her way to the changing rooms.

"What have you got?" She asked looking through my clothes. "Nice, Rosalie?" She asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded blushing again. "Thought so. Edward what are you doing? Come on." She said motioning for him to come with us.

He looked at her like she was from another planet. She was still motioning him over so he walked over.

"Why am I coming to the changing rooms with you Alice?" He asked politely though I could sense the sarcasm in his tone.

"To give your opinion on Bella's clothes." She sighed exasperated.

"Alice!" I objected but she silenced me with a look.

"Jessica, Lauren. Are you coming?" She called to them.

"Sure." They replied.

We walked to the changing rooms me and Edward standing behind them and Rosalie joined us. I walked into a changing room and closed the curtain on Edward who was leaned against the wall opposite. I put on the jeans I picked first and tried on a top that Rosalie handed me. Putting on the top I realised it showed too much. I sighed in frustration and looked at myself in the mirror. After looking at myself for a few minutes I heard Alice call me.

"Bella, come out and show Edward." Alice called. I took in a deep breath and walked out of the room to were they were all stood in different outfits. Edward was looking at me but I noticed Lauren and Jessica staring at him.

"Edward what do you think of this skirt?" Lauren asked just as I opened my mouth to say something to Edward. He ignored her and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You look great." He murmured against the skin of my neck.

"Thanks" I replied breathless.

"Mmmmhmmm." He answered peppering my neck with kisses.

"What about this top Edward?" Jessica asked

"I'm going to change into something else." I smiled at Edward. He growled under his breath pulling me closer and I giggled a little before walking back into changing room. We went through the same thing every time I tried on a new outfit and I saw how annoyed Jessica and Lauren were getting.

I put on the skirt that Rosalie handed me last and sighed at how short it was. I slipped my high heels on with it and one of the tops and walked out to Edward. He grabbed my hand making me spin around.

"Wow, you look… Beautiful." He sighed hugging me before pushing me slightly towards the changing rooms. "Don't tempt me." He warned and I walked to get changed into my other clothes.

I walked to the counter with 2 of the tops the jeans and the skirt.

"Your getting all of those Bella? How much did your dad give you?" Jessica gasped.

"Oh I have my credit card Edward gave me." I replied flashing a smile at her, Lauren, Mike and Eric before turning to the cashier. She scanned the items threw and suddenly stopped looking behind me. I turned to see Edward stood behind me grinning at me.

"What's got you so happy _babe?_" I asked staking my claim in front of the cashier. Edwards grin grew.

"Nothing sweetie. You using your card?" He checked and I nodded my head. "Good. I love you." He smiled.

"Love you too." I replied.

The cashier continued scanning then read out the amount. "That will be $234." She smirked. I pulled out the platinum card and put it in the reader flashing my ring at the same time. "Enter your pin." She commanded sounding a little fed up. I entered the code and finished paying before seeing Emmett looking out of the window with his back to me. I smirked and walked over to him.

"Hello Emmett." I said in a mischievous voice.

"Hey Bells." He replied confused. "What's up?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing." I replied and began whistling a happy tune.

"Enjoying shopping?" He asked looking nervous.

"Oh its swell." I laughed manically.

"That's great Bella." He said looking around getting paranoid.

"Emmett." I stated out of nowhere.

"Yeah?" He asked nervously.

"Oh nothing." I said and began whistling again.

"Hey Emmett." I smiled leaning towards him. He was leaning back from me looking rather scared and I leaned to whisper something in his ear. "Boo." I whispered.

He jumped from were he stood and ran out of the shop away from me. I laughed before walking over to Edward and kissing him smack on the lips.

* * *

**That was it! Short but sweet. Please review!**


	15. Slimy Mike

**A/N: First of i'm so sorry for the huge delay. My laptop charger broke so i havent been able to get on. Also i'm sorry this chapter isnt to long after the wait but i will try and update ASAP. Thank you for sticking with me and continuing reading. i wont make this a long authers not so here it is... Thankyouuu x**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything twilight.**

BPOV

We moved on to the next shop and the next and the next…. Jessica and Lauren hadn't yet bought anything, Mike and Eric were looking pretty bored and mine and the Cullen's arms were full with expensive designer bags.

"How about we head that way" Alice suggested pointing to more expensive boutiques.

"Alice, can we stop and eat?" I asked

"Fine!" Alice huffed storming of to a little Chinese restaurant on the corner of the street. Everyone followed her, Jessica desperately trying to get Jaspers attention while Alice was in front.

"So, Jazzy" Jasper cut her off before she started.

"Its Jasper." He said slowly like she was mentally ill. I stifled a giggle in Edwards chest while Rosalie full out laughed, Emmett chuckled, Edward sighed disappointedly and Jasper shifted awkwardly.

"Right, ok, Jasper, I bet you hate Alice taking advantage of you making you carry all her bags and" He cut her off again.

"No, I offered." He butted in.

"Really? Oh well you know I have this new lipstick on, what do you think?" She asked pouting at him. Jasper's lips moved fast and the Cullen's (including Alice) burst out laughing. I nudged Edward.

"What did he say?" I asked impatiently.

"Oh nothing." Edward smirked.

"Shut up." I sighed turning back to Jasper and Jessica.

"So what do you think?" Asked Jessica.

"Excuse me." He said walking to Alice who was waiting for us at the restaurant door.

"A table for 10 please." Alice asked when we got inside.

"Right this way." The waitress said not taking her eyes of Edward while Mike was staring openly at her chest. "Is this ok?" The waitress, Mia, asked.

"Fine thank you." Alice replied taking a seat Jasper had offered her. We sat down and began chatting quietly until Jessica, who was sat next to Edward, slid her hand onto his leg. I notice him stiffen and turn to me desperately while I looked to Alice and Rosalie to see if they'd noticed. They gave me encouraging looks and I turned to Edward who was now pleading me with his eyes.

"Here goes nothing." I muttered underneath my breath before turning to Edward.

"Edward babe." I said louder this time. The whole table turned to me, the Cullen's expectant.

"Yes Bella?" He replied.

"Oh nothing." I said chickening out. Instead I looked to Jessica. "Jessica?"

"What?" She asked suspiciously.

"Will you come to the toilet with me please? You 2 as well." I said looking at Alice and Rose. "You can come if you want Lauren." I said looking at her.

"No I'll stay here" She said eyeing Emmett sat next to her.

The girls followed me into the toilet with there handbags. When we entered the toilets me, Alice and Rosalie stood one side and Jessica stood the other.

"What?" She asked self-consciously. I opened my bag and began putting my make-up on and the others did the same. When we finished we all began walking out the toilets passing Jessica who was still stood watching us.

"You better watch out." I whispered in her ear on the way out the others following close behind. We sat down at the table innocently at the table Jessica still know-where in site.

"Where's Jess?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know." I replied looking at Rose and Alice. Edward was watching me suspiciously.

"Can I have a word Bells?" He asked.

"Anytime." I smiled standing up. He led me outside the restaurant somewhere where they couldn't see us from inside.

"Bella?" He asked taking my hand.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"You know I'd never leave you for Jessica right?" He checked.

"Yeah of course I do." I answered instantly.

"Good." He said pulling me tightly to him. "I love you" He murmured into my hair.

"Look, Edward, I don't mean to be rude or anything but its cold. What's this about?" I said.

"Nothing, nothing. What did you do to Jessica?" He asked smirking.

"Actually nothing. Just ask Alice to replay it to you in her head. I did nothing." I said. "Can we go in now?" I begged.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Sure." He said. He picked me up bridal style and walked through the doors. I squealed and tried to move but his arms were like steel bars. I was in a uncontrollable fit of giggles when we reached the table and everyone in the restaurant was staring at us with smiles on their faces.

"Oooooh, I see Eddie's been having fun. Bella, you bring out the worst in my brother. Tut tut." Emmett boomed.

"Shut up Emmett you idiot." I laughed. Edward still hadn't put me down and he practically through me into Emmett's arms. It's a good thing Jessica, Lauren, Mike and Eric are so unobservant. Emmett laughed and pulled me onto his knee. "Let me go Emmett! I'm not a baby." I squealed looking at Rosalie who was sat next to me desperately but she was busy glaring at the waitress who was now clearly eyeing Emmett up. I turned to Alice instead but she was preoccupied with Jasper, so I couldn't turn to Jasper either.

I finally looked to Edward but he was glaring at a cleaner who was staring at me? No it was probably Rosalie, she was sat next to me.

"What's the matter Baby Bell? Got know one to save you?" Emmett teased. Edwards head snapped up and saw me sat on Emmett's knee. Emmett saw too unfortunately. "Ooooh Eddie, getting jealous? You know I might not give you fiancé back." Emmett teased. The boy who Edward was glaring at looked away immediately and Edward smirked. Unfortunately that didn't put off the girls who were staring at Edward.

"Rosalie. Please, a little help?" I begged. Her head snapped towards me then took in Emmett who wouldn't let me go. A small frown appeared on her forehead when she took in Lauren who was also staring at Emmett.

"Emmett, if you don't let Bella down this minute there will be no physical contact with me for 2 days!" She warned. He instantly let go of me and I fell straight into Mike, oh joy. Mike's arms wound slimily around my waist and a slow smile spread across his face.

"Well hello there." He smirked leaning closer to my lips. I tried to wiggle free but he wasn't having it and just before his slimy lips touched mine I was yanked out of his grip and put in Edwards arms.

Astonished I looked up to see Edward wasn't the one who pulled me away, it was Rosalie. And the others were right there with her.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	16. No Emmett!

**A/N: I know, its been a while but my computer broke and i'm currently doing this from my brothers laptop. I dont have much time so heres chapter 16, enjoy and feel free to give me any constructive critism!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Twilight (I wish :L)**

BPOV

We were sat in a small jail cell. Yeah, I know what your thinking 'She is joking right?' Not exactly. Lets just say you don't want to get on the wrong side of the Cullen's. So, we didn't exactly get put in here because of Mike. Its what happened after that.

"_Stop it guys! He isn't worth it and its not like he hasn't pulled a trick like this before." I told them calmly. Alice stopped and stood back immediately agreeing._

"_You know what, she's right guys drop it." She instructed and everyone obeyed returning to there seats. I was surprised they actually listened._

_We sat in silence and eventually our food came, that was ordered while we were at the toilets. It was tense and I turned to see Mike sweating and on the verge of tears. I snorted and broke into hysterical laughter, nearly choking on my drink. Luckily Edward was there and patted my back sending an ice cube flying from my mouth into a man's drink that was sat opposite at another table._

_The man stood up, and he was big. Everyone stopped laughing and I shrunk in my chair as he made his way over. _

"_Hey babe, having a good time? I couldn't help but notice your eyes on me and you know what? There the same colour as my Porsche. You wanna come and see?" He asked raising his eyebrows suggestively. Edward stood up and stared the man down and they stood sizing each other up. After a long minute I tugged on Edwards shirt._

"_Leave it" I instructed. His eyes turned to mine and I nodded. He was about to sit down when the other man slid his arm around my waist and began to drag me with him. I struggled against him but it was no use. Lets just say you don't want to no what the Cullen boys did and Mike wasn't much better. _

So were all in jail now. How fun? Notice the sarcasm.

"Edward." I whined. "When is Carlisle going to get here? If Charlie finds out we'll be killed." He sighed and wrapped his arm around me securely.

"I'm sorry sweetie. But if you'd have heard what he was thinking." He glared at the wall. "Or what he planned to do." He glanced at Alice.

"Whatever. Anyway it isn't your fault. Or at least not all of it." I peeked at Jasper, Emmett and Mike. They looked down guiltily, Mike only hearing the last part of our conversation. "How long will Carlisle be?" I moaned again.

"He's just arrived. Don't worry Charlie wont find out, Alice has already seen." He reassured me.

"Good." I breathed. Not 2 seconds later Carlisle came into view with my father's deputy behind him. He opened the cell wordlessly and led us all out.

"Just sign the release papers please sir." He instructed Carlisle handing him a form and pen. He signed it quickly, sighing while doing so and handed them back. "Your free to go." He said. I grinned and grabbed Edwards's hand pulling him towards the entrance quickly. We walked into the cold night silently until Carlisle broke the tense silence.

"Your not in trouble. I heard what happened, and though I wish you'd handled it differently, you're of the hook. The sleepovers still on" He announced. Alice squealed and hugged him viciously while everyone else celebrated quietly. The non-Cullen's looked at him in disbelief and I hugged myself close to Edward. We all hopped in the cars we came in and an immediate decision was made to return to the Cullen's before anything bad happens. Again.

I looked towards the girls and grinned as Rosalie winked at me letting me know she had a plan up her sleeve. Alice was grinning like a maniac from her seat and Jessica was talking animatedly Lauren about her first time in a prison cell.

"So girls," Rosalie said immediately getting the attention of everyone in the car. "I was thinking when we get back we have a game of truth or dare, Cullen style." She said. That was new. That was the first time I knew it was going to be there version we'd play.

"Which one?" I asked.

"You have more than one version?" Lauren asked and Jessica leaned forward like this was the latest gossip.

"Yeah, They each have there own version." I said looking at Rosalie to continue.

"Okay so after much debate with Emmett we decided on your version Bella." She said grinning at me and I grinned back at her.

"What's that?" Lauren asked again looking at me dirtily.

"Its were there's a big tub full of truth or dares that Emmett has wrote already" Rosalie rolled her eyes "and we take it in turn pulling them out and answering the question or doing as it says." She finished and I grinned at her knowing what type of things Emmett will have written.

"Ok then." Jessica agreed nodding her head. Me and Alice wore identical evil smirks as we walked with our arms linked to the house were the boys were waiting. We stopped for gas.

Entering the house did a double take as he saw the expression on my face. I didn't walk straight to him instead I unlinked arms with Alice and made my way to the kitchen were I had already been told Esme would be waiting with Carlisle. Yes, they were in on it to. I stepped in and smelt the familiar scent of Esme's wonderful cooking.

"Mom," I greeted her as planned and wrapped my arms around her in a hug seeing Jessica and Lauren stood behind watching with there mouths hung open. "Carlisle." I hugged him to but decided not to over do it by calling him 'dad'. I already had a dad in Forks. He hugged me back and pecked me on the cheek.

"Hello princess." He greeted, "No more getting in prison." He joked and I laughed.

"How has your day been honey?" Esme asked wrapping her arm around me.

"Great actually," I smiled at her. "Oh sorry, these are my friends, Jessica, Lauren, Mike and Tyler" I acted as though I'd just seen them there and I only recently noticed that Mike and Tyler had followed the girls through.

"Oh, hello." Esme greeted them and welcomed them into the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Cullen." They said and she didn't correct them with the name. Alice had made sure that Esme wouldn't be to nice to them and made out that I was her number one daughter.

"Nice to meet you too." Esme replied with a tight smile. I have to say she was a good actor. Her face brightened as she turned to me. Edward and Alice walked through the door and each hugged Esme and Carlisle before Edwards arm wound its way around me. Alice grinned at me before it fell fakely.

"Mom I swear you love Bella more than me sometimes." She moaned.

"Oh hush up Allie" Esme laughed and wrapped her arm around me at the opposite side to Edward. "You know Bella's family to us." She said.

"Your like a second mom to me too." I grinned at herbefore turning and winking at my Edward.

"Alright, alright enough of the soppy stuff, it's time for truth or dare." Emmett boomed walking through the door.

"Bye," I said to the adults of the house and kissed both of them on the cheek before I followed my 'big brother' out the kitchen. Edward was behind me and the rest followed us through.

We arranged ourselves so that I was on Edward's knee and to my left Rosalie was on Emmett's and to my right Alice was on Jaspers. Opposite me sat mike with Tyler to his right sitting next to Alice and Jasper and the girls to his right leaving Jessica next to Rosalie and Emmett. In the middle was a really big box full of scraps of paper. I looked at Emmett with a disbelieving look and he shrugged looking bashful. That was a first.

"Right, who wants to go first?" Alice said bouncing up and down a little. Jasper held her still and she turned and kissed him making him pull her closer. They were so sweet.

"Me!" Emmett shouted making everyone jump. Rosalie smacked him, again, and he picked one out of the box. Grinning he came and sat opposite me and Edward.

"No Emmett." Edward said through tight teeth. I hit him, hurting my hand, he looked at me in alarm and I moved my eyes to the other humans in the room. His eyes registered them and he nodded to me.

"So that's a yes?" Emmett said mischievously thinking Edward was nodding to him. Edward was about to protest before i sent him a look effectivly shutting him up.

"What do you have to do?" I asked him curiousity getting the better of me. His grin widened and it made me want to curl up in a ball using Edward to protect me, instead i just held him a little tighter. His response being to kiss my neck and whisper in my ear 'i'll protect you my love'.

"It says 'Your dare is to drink soda from the persons belly button on your left," He grinned trying to hold back his booming laughter. My jaw dropped and I immediatly held on to Edward as if my life depended on it. There was no way that was happening!

* * *

**A/N: So there it was and i want feedback! To make me a very happy girl today just click the button underneath, you no which one i'm talking about!**

**Sammieexx**


End file.
